


and i never saw you coming

by thecrackshiplollipop



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrackshiplollipop/pseuds/thecrackshiplollipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Trish a while to realise Jessica is everything and nothing she's ever expected. But when she does, she's never the same, but in the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i never saw you coming

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [я никогда не ожидала, что ты появишься](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540313) by [Bat_out_of_hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell), [fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017)



“We’re your  _new_ family,” Dorothy says, the word ‘family’ sounding so fake. The doctor and nurses haven’t even left the fucking room yet. “You can call me mom, if you like.”

“Mom,  _Jesus.”_

Jessica recognises her, the red hair, the sweet-as-pie face. She even has her fucking name on a gold chain around her neck. 

She hates  _It’s Patsy,_ but her brother watches it.

 _Watched_ it _._

Remembering that they’re gone is like a cut in the webbing of her fingers; it just keeps opening and stinging every time she thinks about it.

“I’m just trying to make her feel welcome,” Dorothy says, in a voice so quiet and deadly. She probably thinks no one can hear her.

But Jessica can hear  _everything_.

“And this is Patsy. She’ll be like your sister.”

Patsy looks like she’s going to be sick. Jessica knows how she feels.

* * *

“Don’t call me that.”

“What?”

“Patsy.”

“Then what do I call you?”

“I… Call me Trish.”

“Okay. Trish.” 

* * *

Dorothy goes away for a weekend in the middle of the summer when they’re 16. They’ve never been left unsupervised for so long and they immediately break into the liquor cabinet.

Trish knows how to make Manhattans but Jess is impatient and just pours whiskey into cups with ice and soda. They sit on the balcony in the warm summer afternoon, drinking sugary soda with too much liquor in it until Trish complains about being hungry.

Dorothy never lets them eat on the sofa, so they order Chinese and stuff their faces in front of the TV. 

They drink too much and are giggly and touchy-feely, sharing the same couch while the tape for  _Space Jam_  rewinds in the VHS player. When the tape finishes rewinding with a loud click Jess moves to get off the couch but then Trish grabs her wrist and pulls her close.

Trish tilts her head forward and kisses Jessica like it’s not their first time.

When Jessica is just settling into the feeling of Trish’s mouth on her own, Trishpulls away, looking shy and uncomfortable. Jess bites the inside of her cheek, unsure what to say, every nerve ending alive with surprise. 

“I’m sorry,” Trish starts.

“Don’t be,” Jess says, her voice liquor smooth. Trish looks like she has something else to say, but Jess rubs her thumb over Trish’s bottom lip before leaning back in to kiss her again.

They don’t end up watching  _Space Jam_ , but they do spend the rest of the night on the couch, not being sorry for  _anything_.

* * *

They move out when they’re 18, to the first apartment Trish finds with two bedrooms in a reasonable price range. It’s four stops away from Dorothy and it feels like they’re living in another universe. She doesn’t give her mother the new address.

Trish has no idea that Jess cut a deal to keep Dorothy out of their lives. It’s something Jess will keep tucked away  _forever_. But the look on Trish’s face when she walks into their mostly empty place, devoid of anything that says Patsy, is worth the secret Jess has to keep.

On their first night of freedom, they walk to the pizza place a block over and buy two pies, one with pepperoni and one with double cheese. They eat it on the floor between boxes labelled ‘books’ and ‘CDs’. 

They don’t have a sofa or a coffee table, just a TV sitting on the floor with an old VHS player. They wrestle over the which movie to watch and Jess doesn’t use her strength at all. She lets Trish pin her down.

When they kiss, it’s completely different from the first time. They’re sober, and there’s nothing to worry about, nothing to hide from. The ghost of Dorothy and Patsy are far, far from their minds.

Trish’s award isn’t in any of the boxes.

She left it with her mother, along with all of the shitty memories, pills, and a broken Patsy necklace.

In their place is a lot of hope, and press of Trish’s lips to Jessica’s. 


End file.
